


I Do

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Liz wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> My version of their upcoming wedding. Yes I realize it is unrealistic but hey a girl can dream can't she?

Liz was sitting in Cooper’s office with him and he noticed that she looked troubled so he asked, “What’s wrong Keen?”  
“It’s the wedding, I know Reddington is going to try and do something to screw it up because of his hatred for Tom. I don’t need him scaring off or paying off the people involved so it can’t happen.” Liz said.  
“I could marry you two.”  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“I could marry you and Tom. It’s not as hard as you might think for someone to get ordained and as it so happens I already am from when a friend of mine wanted me to marry him and his wife. I also won’t let Reddington scare me or pay me off when it would mean ruining your happiness.”  
“You’d really do that for us?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thank you so much.”

Liz walked over and hugged Cooper.

The day of the wedding had arrived and Liz found herself in a room at the church getting ready. She was putting on some makeup when there was a knock at the door so she said, “As long as your name isn’t Tom Keen you can come in.”

The door opened and Reddington walked in. Liz looked at him and asked, “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to convince you not to do this.” Reddington answered.  
“Of course you are. Why can’t you just put your hatred for Tom aside and just be happy for me?”  
“Because Tom is a bad person and he doesn’t deserve you.”  
“Tom is trying to change.”  
“Tom is a criminal and people like him don’t just change.”  
“Oh, so because you can’t Tom is a lost cause?”  
“That’s not what I’m saying.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“Lizzie-”  
“Don’t. If you can’t accept the fact that I love Tom regardless of what he has done or the fact that he is the father of my child then just leave.”  
“I want you to be happy.”  
“Then leave Tom and me alone and let us get married. If you do anything to try and stop this wedding or hurt him I guarantee you will regret it.”  
“If that is what you really want.”  
“It is.”

Out in the church Tom, Cooper, and Aram are standing at the altar and Tom looks very nervous and Cooper looks at him, smiles, and said, “You know, I’ve seen you beat up a Russian, kill people, have a gun to your head but I don’t think you were half as nervous during any of that than you look right now.”  
Tom snickered and said, “Yea. Technically this is the third time Liz and I have done this and it never gets any easier. Sure she knows who I am now but I’m always gonna be worried that I’m not good enough for her.”  
“You both love each other and as long as you do the best you can I’m sure you two will be fine.”  
“Thanks.”

Aram hit Tom on the back and said, “Everything will be fine.”  
“Thanks.” Tom said and smiled.

The music started to play and as Liz walked down the aisle towards him Tom smiled; he was going to be a father and he was going to marry the woman he loved but this time it was the real deal.

When Liz got to him he took her hands in his as Cooper said, “We are here today to join to people who against all odds and through a variety of miracle like situations found their way back to each other and found that love is the most powerful force on the planet.”

Tom looked at Liz and took a deep breath and said, “"I, Thomas Vincent Keen, take you, Elizabeth Scott-Keen to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.”

Liz looked at him with tears forming in her eyes and said, “"I, Elizabeth Scott-Keen, take you, Thomas Vincent Keen to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.”

Tom and Liz exchanged their rings and Cooper said, “By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Tom and Liz kissed before grabbing onto each other’s hands and leaving the church.


End file.
